Computers and relates equipment such as word processors are often positioned in a corner between two work surfaces extending at an angle, usually a right angle, to each other. This permits the operator access to both work surfaces as well as to the computer, the related equipment and certain accessories. To permit this there is often employed a third work top or a work surface between the angled work surfaces. The third corner work top is expensive and complex, and also requires complex and expensive supporting and interconnecting hardware.
Some space divider systems for interior offices utilize interconnected beams from which work surfaces may be supported in cantilever or extending fashion. It is much easier and simpler to support these surfaces one against the other at the same height at juxtaposed or abutted conditions without providing intermediate or third tops and the associated hardware for corner computer installations.
It is desirable to provide a mounting unit for computers which can be positioned on one or more work surfaces at the same height and which will provide a slightly elevated mounting surface for a variety of computer or word processor components and related accessories, so that they can be firmly supported above the work surface at the desired elevation or position, while also providing a slightly lower forward tray and an articulating arm assembly supporting an additional positional tray for keyboards and other like accessories. Also, instead of providing a third top or surface at such corner which includes a fillet or bridging surface between the work surfaces, it is more economical to provide an accessory which includes not only the mounting unit for the computer and related accessories, but also which provides a fillet bridging the intersection of the work surfaces so that the operator may utilize readily both work surfaces and the corner positioned computer or like equipment.